


Plans

by Merrov



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vehicular Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrov/pseuds/Merrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were stroking the gear shift on purpose, you asshole."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Just a snippet written for Sheafrotherdon's H50 Car Fic Festival ♥

_Steve: I’ll drive.  
Danny: Can I ask you a question - why are you always driving _my _car?  
Steve: I like to drive.  
Danny: No, no, no Rain Man likes to drive - you have control issues._

 

Danny knows he’s right, as much as Steve rolls his eyes. Danny wonders what it meant about himself that he let the man with control issues drive his car. As much as Danny complains about Steve's driving, he doesn't take the keys back. No, he’s too focused on the way Steve's hands (callused hands, long, strong fingers) grips the steering wheel and the way he palms the gear shift. Steve gets this crazy intense look sometimes when he’s driving and Danny (who's never really given thought to it before) finds his head full of thoughts about road head- even though he knows it's a stupid dangerous idea. The gear shift would get in the way, anyway.

One time, Steve catches Danny watching him, but he just lifts one eyebrow and smirks at Danny. Danny rolls his eyes and turns back to watch the road, knowing they’re both on the same page. That night, Steve would drive them to his house, but they both knew they wouldn't make it inside.

Hopefully they'd make it into the back seat.

They're barely in Steve's driveway, the car still in the process of dying from Steve turning the key off when Danny grabs at Steve's arm, getting it out of the way. Leaning across him, Danny gropes for the seat back lever. Finally he catches it, yanks it upwards, and follows Steve down backwards.

"You were _stroking_ the gear shift on purpose, you asshole," Danny growls as he mouths at Steve's neck. Danny shifts again, trying to avoid the gear shift and get closer to Steve at the same time.

Above him, Steve makes a choked sound; half laugh, half moan. He scoots back, struggling with Danny half sprawled on top of him before Danny gets the idea and they both scramble into the back seat. Steve grunts, taking a glazing blow to his side from Danny’s knee, but finally they figure out a compromise in the too small seat. Then they’re grinding against each other and Steve’s hands scrabble at the back of Danny’s shirt, yanking it out of his pants and sliding his hands up the hot skin of Danny’s back.

There was no way there was enough room for them to get naked, but both of them were too worked up to really care. Danny manages to lean up enough to push Steve’s shirt up and then he’s back, licking and sucking and biting at Steve’s nipples. Steve grunts and his hands slide down over Danny’s ass, gripping him through the fabric of his pants.

“Fuck,” Steve hisses, pressing his hips up against Danny and the muscles in his arms ripple has he controls Danny’s movements. Even from the bottom, Steve was a control freak.

“I’m fucking you tonight, for once,” Danny detaches his mouth from Steve’s chest long enough to tell him. “I’ll tie you down if I have to.”

Steve’s eyes roll back at this and he groans again, shuddering under Danny as he comes in his pants. Danny had just enough time to laugh triumphantly before Steve pushes Danny back against the door and sits up enough to get his hands on Danny’s belt. Danny rests his forehead against Steve’s shoulder and watches those competent fingers hungrily.

When Steve’s hand pushes inside Danny’s boxers, his world grays out at the edges and he thrusts into the tight heat of Steve’s hand once, twice, and he turns and bites Steve’s shoulder as he comes with a deep, shuddering groan.

The two are silent save their gasping breaths until Danny manages to pull himself together and lean back against the door again. His legs are seriously cramped and he is sure Steve probably feels even worse, but Steve has a little smirky smile on his face when Danny looks at him.

“Shower,” Danny manages to say as he looks down between them. Steve’s pants are sporting a dark wet spot and Danny’s pants don’t look much better. “Come on, before I’m never able to move again.”


End file.
